


It blooms. It eats. It grins.

by GeeLoved



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeLoved/pseuds/GeeLoved
Summary: Rey built Resistance Media to help non-profits tell their stories and receive funding. She meets independent New York Senator, Leia Organa, who believes in Universal Basic Income, Medicare and dignity for all.Senator Organa asks for Rey's help with her wayward son; tech's bad boy Ben Solo.OR:Rey quits a job she hates to try and do some good in the world. She meets the devil.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	It blooms. It eats. It grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Anne Carson - Glass, Irony & God:  
> “...I am talking about evil.
> 
> It blooms.  
> It eats.  
> It grins.”
> 
> *I am not an American, but I married one. Unbetaed, but happy to hear suggestions and feedback :)

**2017**

Rey Johnson has been working in marketing for 7 years, 4 months and 2 weeks. That is most of her adult life and she is breaking.

Her boss calls her at 7 pm on a Tuesday to put pressure on her to do something she knows isn't right. She is still in the office (she lives there); drinking cold coffee, trying to hold the party line on the phone, saying no repeatedly and playing dumb. She knows she can't keep up like this. Abruptly, she hangs up. Grabs her metro card and goes to take the elevator, watching her sorrows become smaller and smaller in her mind as she goes down the levels. 

There’s no tears, no shaking. When she leaves, she doesn’t know it’s forever. But as soon as she swipes the metro card it’s clear in her mind. She is done. Done with the infighting, petty politics, feeling small against a tyrant.

That’s how Resistance is born. Out of spite and anger and hope. At first, Rey’s mission is to help non-profits tell their stories, get them out there, help them get dollars, do some good in the world. She starts it with Finn, her best friend and corporate trench brother. She poaches him from her former boss, Phasma. Finn and Rey are a clan of two; having shared the same trauma in the corporate world. They champion, love and advocate for each other. Rey loves Finn in a way that is difficult to explain. He is to digital what she is to social and together they make _magic_.

Before Resistance, Rey was a "woman in tech" which means she is very familiar with the concept of being a woman in the workplace, of how it's important to smile, be pretty, non-threatening, non-assertive, and be welcoming and warm. There will never be another job that makes her lose her soul.

TL;DR: Resistance Media is born out of tears; pocket change; their stocks; pain and friendship. They have little money to their names (hello New York rent) and start in a miniscule studio. They live, work and eat there. That’s Resistance Media, and yes, they are taking clients.

It’s hard. It’s harder than she thought it would be; how hard could it be really? Answer: Hard. **Really fucking hard**. But nobody told her to put on make-up, look lady-like or to rethink her haircut. She hasn’t woken up crying in months and that's enough.

Rey and Finn want clients; but not just any. They believe in sustainability; slow living, thinking global and acting local.

They get customers; it’s a good life. No one is talking about 300% QoQ increase; but Rey and Finn are not interested in that. Life is better and they pay their bills.

(They are very aware that ethical consumption under capitalism is impossible, thanks Bernie bros, but something is still better than nothing)

They have a loyal, if albeit small, following on social media and somehow reclusive billionaire Luke Skywalker starts following them on Instagram and re-sharing their content. Which _weird_? But they’re not complaining.

He becomes an angel investor. Which again, _weird_.

They expand; get more and more non-profit accounts, continue to live and serve their principles and grow their team.

What started with Rey & Finn at Resistance Media now becomes **Rey & Finn & Poe & Rose & Kaydel & interns**. They get shirts made in New York and people want to cop them. This funds an animal shelter in Brooklyn and soon enough Resistance Media has a new mascot, BB8, a huge orange Main Coon that steals Rey’s heart.

Luke introduces them to Leia Organa, the independent Senator fighting for UBI and healthcare for all. Rey falls in love with her ideals. She needs no media or marketing team, her whole life is a meme and she is beloved by all. But Rey cannot help it, she wants to stay in her orbit.

Resistance is showing no sign of slowing down; they are still not making money, but they are afloat; (thanks Luke!). They are doing something that matters, and they are happy. Poe’s hair is graying before his age (or so he says) but he looks distinguished and royal and Rey believes it makes him more dashing.

And for 2 years – that is enough. Rey Johnson is on top of her game. Her best friend is happy, she is happy, she feels content. That’s when the game decides to throw in a curve ball.

 **2019**

It starts with a text from Senator Organa. It reads: “We need to talk…” delivered at 5:00 AM.

It's all downhill from there. (Which, Rey should have called just by the ellipses, but oh well).

After a conversation that could have been an email, Rey is packing for Silicon Valley, she’s bringing BB8 and she’s expecting it to be a mess.

It goes like this:

  * Luke is MIA. He decided to _Eat Pray Love_ his way around the globe, which is something Rey wants to pick a bone with, but she doesn’t have time at the moment.
  * Fun family fact (and obscure US trivia) Senator Organa and Luke Skywalker are related. 
  * Senator Organa has a son. She needs a favor. An inconvenient favor...



Rey Jonshon doesn’t know it yet, but she is about to be royally _fucked._


End file.
